The Plight of The Pygmy Puffs
by Princess Gillybean
Summary: Meet Hugo and Lily, youngest of the Potter/Weasley clan and ready to take on the world one step at a time.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, a few things to say: _Firstly, **A Disclaimer: **his world and these characters belong to J.K.Rowling not me. Secondly, **Credit** for this idea goes to Bartimus Crotchety__, a great fanfic writer who encouraged me to think more about Hugo and suggested some of what happens in this story. and finally, **Dedication** goes to my little sister, whose character is much like young Hugo and who always tries to save the world._

* * *

**The Plight of the Pygmy Puffs**

**Chapter One:**

Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley were the youngest of a large and exuberant extended family. Being the youngest meant being constantly thrown together to play and to preferably stay out of the way of 'the big kids'. Though quite different in character Lily was the spitting image of her mother, small with fiery red hair and big brown eyes. Hugo was the same of his father though his eyes were brown, and Grandma Weasley would often comment that seeing them playing in the garden was like seeing the clock rewound.

The two cousins were inextricably joined at the hip, creating a strong friendship and plenty of chaos. Hugo always had some harebrained scheme for justice up his sleeve; Lily went along with all his plans quite happily and was the only person who could ever really calm him down.

Hugo tiptoed swiftly down the hall, stopping sharply as voices approached. He felt Lily's hand enclose his wrist, pulling him behind a door before they were spotted. Both stood perfectly still, waiting until the voices had passed by, "The costs clear." He murmured peering cautiously through the keyhole. "Ready?"

"Aren't I always?" She replied flippantly, and he could hear the smile in her voice. They continued their journey, pausing only when they reached the stairs.

"The third, fifth and eighth step creaks." Hugo reminded her. She rolled her eyes at him to show she remembered and very slowly they descended, climbing carefully over the specified steps. Once at the bottom they both dashed to the closest door and slipped through into darkness.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Lily asked patting the wall in search of a light switch.

"Because we can't stand by while they get away with this sort of behaviour! It's inhumane!" Hugo exclaimed as light flooded the room revealing a cluttered garage.

"It's almost as bad as Granddad's." Lily commented looking around as Hugo spread a long white sheet over the ground. "Yeah Mum's always going off at Dad for not cleaning it. He says he's saving it for a punishment when Rosie or me do something really bad." Lily laughed, "So…what now?"

"Well I'll write the slogan and you do the picture? You're a lot better at drawing than I am."

"Sure. If you did it they'd probably think it was a beetroot or something."

"That tin should have purple I think." He said ignoring her comment and pointed at a paint can to her left. She promptly dragged it over and after a few attempts he managed to pry it open. She straightened up, readjusting her ponytail slightly. "So where do you want it?"

Hugo stood next to her as they regarded their blank canvas, "Well I could write that way." He suggested, gesturing vaguely at the sheet.

"Sure. Then if I do the picture there, and the symbol there."

"Yeah, yeah that should be good. So we've got purple. I think there's red over there too." He dragged over another can and surveyed the room, before spotting the rest of the paint tins. "What colour should I write in?"  
"Can't go wrong with black." Lily said settling herself down cross-legged and reaching for the paintbrush.

They worked consistently for an hour, conversation flowed as it always did with them; an endless stream of half-finished sentences that only they could follow.

Lily was putting the finishing touches on her painting when the door handle rattled. Hugo jumped up, "Quick!" he said, and hastily dragged her to her feet, knocking over the purple paint tin in the process. Thick paint began to spread across the floor.

"What are you two doing down here?" a voice came from behind them. Hugo heaved a sigh of relief, "Oh Rosie. It's you." He released the vice grip on Lily's arm and she moved the sheet out of harms way, only one corner had turned purple.

Rose laughed at the sight of them; Lily's hair was falling out of it's tie and had purple paint streaked through the ends. Red paint was smeared across her cheek. Her dress, which was dark blue, had both purple and red splotches along the hem and a black hand print was on her arm. Both Hugo's hands were completely covered in paint from when he'd dropped the paintbrush in the tin and as a result everything he'd touched left a trail of black paint, his tee shirt, his face and of course Lily's arm.

Rose repeated her question, eyebrows raised in a very Hermione look.

Lily smiled at her, "We're making a banner of course."

"What is it this time?" Rose asked as she peered around them to read the sheet.

"Free The Pygmy Puffs? What no acronym?" she laughed. "You two are so cute. I remember how much you love playing spew games Hugie." Hugo scowled at her.

"So who are you saving the pygmy puffs from anyway?" Rose asked ignoring his protests of being ten whole years old and no longer a child.

"Uncle George." Lily replied cheerfully as Hugo began clearing away the paint, glaring every now and then at Rose.

"We're going to protest outside the shop tomorrow."

"Really?" Rose asked with an indulging smile. Though only two years older she, and all the other Weasley children, had a habit of treating Hugo and Lily as if they were very small children instead of ten.

"Yeah really. Mum's already said she'll take us into Diagon Alley." Hugo asserted, "It's not a game you know."

"Hugo, are you sure that's is a good idea? He's our uncle. Plus Dad'll be furious, especially if it makes the paper."  
"Their treatment of Pygmy Puffs is horrendous, the poor little things deserve to live a full and happy life not be shut up in a box until some sticky fingered kid comes along and tortured it for the rest of it's short life!" Hugo retorted. "It should be in the paper! Everyone should hear about it!"

"You know perfectly well that's not what they'll write. It'll be _Mutiny in the Weasley Household_ or some such rot. They won't even mention the pygmy puffs."

"It is my duty to do what's right." He said stubbornly. "Especially in my own family." Rose bit her lip, remembering the previous summer and an incident with Grandma's garden gnomes. She gave Lily imploringly look. "You two are sure about this?"

Lily shrugged apologetically, "Maybe Aunt Hermione will finally get the garage cleaned."

Rose sighed, "Fine, but let's get you two cleaned up shall we?" Lily and Hugo looked at each other and giggled. "Come upstairs." Hugo angrily objected to leaving his banner where it could be sabotaged.

He was interrupted by Lily's mother, "What on earth have you two been doing now?" Ginny stood in the doorway looking amused. Lily skipped over to her, "We're protesting again."

"Lily!" Hugo hissed, she stuck her tongue out, "Mummy won't care."

"Aunty Ginny, could you help me get these two cleaned up?" Rose, ever sensible, asked. Ginny pulled out her wand, and vanished the paint, including what had been spilt.

"Lily, we have to go now honey. Verity just floo-ed. James is in St Mungo's _again_."

"Okay, I'll just grab my stuff." she skipped off upstairs closely followed by Hugo.

"You'll come tomorrow?" He asked standing in the doorway of his room as she collected her bag and jacket.

"Of course." She assured him.

* * *

After Lily had gone, Hugo roped his sister into helping him put away the rest of the paint and carry the banner up to his bedroom, "Did you learn a drying charm at Hogwarts?" He asked hopefully.

"Hugo. I only just finished my first year! And I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school anyway." She reminded him, before heading off to her room.

Hugo sat down on his bed and waited for the paint to dry. He wasn't the most patient of children and after a few minutes of fidgeting he went stood outside Rose's door, "Rosie?"

"What?"

"How long does it take paint to dry?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well how long do you think it takes?"

"I have no idea Hugo."

"Guess."

"I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled in frustration, "Ask Mum."

"Fine." He stalked off. After a few minutes of searching he found her in what was referred to as Mum's Library. She was sitting in an armchair reading a very large and dusty book.

"Mum?" She didn't reply.

He tried louder. "MUM?"

"Just give me one minute Hugo." She murmered without looking up. _One Mississippi, two_ _Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississ…_ "Mum?" She closed the book with a sigh, "Yes Hugo?"

"How long does it take paint to dry?"

"Well you know it really depends. Why?"

"No reason." She looked at him in disbelief.

"Honest Mum." He said looking up at her innocently. She raised an eyebrow but dropped it.

"You'll still take me and Lily to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" He asked anxiously.

"Lily and me." She corrected, "But yes I will as long as Ginny and Harry are okay with it. Where is Lily anyway?"

"Aunty Ginny picked her up. James is in St Mungo's again."

"Oh dear I hope he's alright." Hermione looked concerned.

"Well Aunt Ginny didn't seem too worried. He was probably trying untested products with Fred again." Hugo speculated. It had long been James and Fred's favourite holiday activity. One which, no matter how many precautions Uncle George put up, they managed to do every single summer.

"Probably," she assented before checking her watch, "Do you want some lunch?"

His stomach growled in reply causing them both to laugh. "Well go call your sister."

"ROSE. LUNCH TIME!" He yelled. His mother sighed, "Honey when I said call your sister I meant go fetch her. I could've yelled from here."

"Sorry mum." He said automatically, and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Another chapter should be out soon. Please review and leave your thoughts.

xox Gilly


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Lily accepted without complaint her mother's insistence that she couldn't travel through the floo alone. They arrived in the crowded foyer of St. Mungo's together and Ginny made a beeline for the reception, Lily clutching her hand tightly.

When she was four Lily had gotten lost in St. Mungo's. They'd come to visit 'Aunty' Luna, who had just had her youngest son, Lyscander. She had wandered down the corridor to look at the other babies and then couldn't find her way back. Three levels, two scraped knees and a lot of scary, unfamiliar faces later James had found her, sobbing quietly under a chair. He'd carried her all the way back, where their frantic mother spent the next fifteen minutes berating him for going off as well before bursting into tears and apologising profusely. Hugging both of them so tightly James had, according to him, passed out from lack of oxygen. Though Lily couldn't really remember that day, she knew the story well, or at least James' version of it. It had been that night the nightmares started, and though they had lessened every year she knew she would never forget those. Shivering slightly Lily pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and was smiling when they reached James' room. He was sitting up in the bed chatting animatedly with his neighbour, a middle-aged man with a duck's bill, who looked as if he'd like to strangle James.

"James, stop harassing the poor man." Ginny said, hurrying over to him. "And what have we said about trying products? Every year. Every single year! How are you feeling?" a hint of motherly concern was mixed in with the scolding.

"I'm fine." He said, allowing her to hug him briefly.

"Well I'm going to speak to the Healer." Ginny said, "James, keep and eye on your sister and behave yourself!" Lily clambered onto the bed, seating herself on his legs. He grumbled a little, but soon settled down. "You look nice with green hair." Lily said comfortingly.

"It's not the hair I mind so much," James explained, "It's the bleeding tail! It's so uncomfortable." Lily tried unsuccessfully to cover a giggle and he rolled his eyes at her.

"It was worth it. Though last year was the best." He said settling back and sighing blissfully at the memory.

"Tell me a story." Lily asked a few moments later.

"What story do you want?"

"Um I don't know…actually just tell me about Hogwarts."

James smiled, "Not too long now kiddo. You'll find out for yourself"

"I'm ten. So it's just one year."

"I know. You've really grown up this summer. You and Hugo both. It's hard to believe really."

"It was quite simple once Al and Rose were off at Hogwarts with the rest of you." She explained.

"How's that?"

"Well, sometimes when everyone thinks of you as a little child it's hard to grow up."

"I guess that makes sense." James mused, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's just the way life is."

"What you try this time?" Albus asked, plonking down in the bedside chair.

"Not sure, we couldn't read the handwriting." James said with a grin, "Dad here now?"

"Yeah, he's outside with Mum and the Healer. We didn't even get to wait in line. The witch at reception spotted Dad and dragged us right to the front." Albus said sulkily. James let out a snort of laughter, "Only you and Dad would have a problem with that!"

Lily nodded solemnly, "Normal people don't like waiting in queues Al." After glaring at them for a few minutes, Albus smirked, "You know, you'd fit right into Slytherin with that hair."

"NEVER!" James brandished a fist at his brother, "I'd never be in a house with such a crappy Quidditch team!"

"Well you'd better hope it changes back!" Al said as he ducked the pillow thrown at him.

The man with a duck's bill cowered into his blankets as a full blown Potter Pillow Fight broke out. Just as James leaped over his bed to get at Lily a very loud and angry Weasley woman entered the room, "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEHAVING YOURSELF??"

After a long rant about behaviour in public and in a hospital the three siblings sat, duly subdued. The healer returned with their father and told them James should be ready to go home the next day. He hoped.

James groaned, "I feel fine, can't I just come back in the morning?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, we need to monitor the treatment."

"Serves you right for testing unfinished products." Harry laughed ruffling James hair, "Don't worry, we'll be back tomorrow." They left James sulking as he got back in the bed.

"What happened to Fred?" Harry asked.

"He grew donkey ears and turned pink." Ginny replied, expertly hiding her smile from the children. "He's on the next level." St Mungo's staff had long since learnt not to put Weasley cousins on the same floor, let alone in the same room. Lily slipped her hand in Albus' as they headed back to the foyer; he rolled his eyes but didn't pull away and when they reached the fireplace, offered to go through with her.

* * *

Okay, kind of short but I'd appreciate thoughts/comments. (in other words please, please, please review!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hugo had a problem. He wanted tomorrow to come today. Like his mother Hugo always found logical solutions to his problems and, like his father he carried them out without thinking things through. After considerable thought, and pestering of certain family members, it was decided that tomorrow would come tomorrow and Hugo would have to wait till he woke up.

Hugo hurried out of the sitting room an up to his bedroom. He hastily dressed in his pajamas, pulled the blinds down tightly and curled up under the covers. Squeezing his eyes shut he waited for sleep to come.

The thin stream of light coming from the crack between his window and the blinds seemed to be aimed straight for his eyes. He rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head

His stomach growled hungrily, a loud echoing sound he could feel right to his toes. Uncharacteristically he ignored it, curling up tighter.

He wanted to say he'd started to doze off, to be mad at his mother for interrupting just as he drifted off but the fact was he'd been watching the second hand on his Chudly Canons Ultimate Alarm tick by when she'd stuck her head round the door and demanded to know what he was doing going to bed in the afternoon and unless he was sick to get downstairs and set the table. He half-heartedly tried to convince her it was Rose's turn but got up anyway. He could still go to bed early later.

As it turned out he was dragged to bed at 9, after stuffing himself with pot pie and potatoes and carefully avoiding anything green he'd shared a thrilling game of chess with his dad and had managed not to lose for almost two hours. Exhausted, he fell into his bed and within minutes was snoring peacefully.

Hermione drove them to the Potter house. Hugo fidgeting in the back seat the whole time.

Lily was sitting in the kitchen finishing her breakfast when they arrived. She wearing a cheerful yellow sundress, and moved over to make room for her cousin. He dragged his chair up next to her and tried to wait patiently for her to finish.

"I wanted to wear my purple dress," She confided in Hugo, as she dipped her last toast solider into the egg yolk, "but it's in the laundry. So I had to make do." She gestured to her hair.

Her long, but not yet long enough, hair was nearly always braided into two plaits that framed a sweet face where a genuine smile was the prominent and almost constant feature. Today each plait had a purple ribbon threaded through it.

"You ready?" He asked, watching her slowly scrape a teaspoon along the inside of a nearly empty eggshell and pop it in her mouth.

"Yep." She looked expectantly at her mother, "Can I go now Mummy?"

"mmhm." Ginny absently accepted the goodbye kiss and contunied her conversation.

Lily placed her plate and eggcup in the sink and hurried to the door with Hugo. He was so excited he could barely keep still, "Come on! Come on!" he urged as Ginny and Hermione chatted. Hermione smiled at him, a motherly smile that said _Wait till I'm finished_.

"I still can't believe he had the audacity to say that to me. Honestly, I'm a grown woman! I'm married! I have three kids and he's still an over protective git."

"- well you know Ron."

"Some times I wish I didn't. No I don't mean that but he's just so…you know."

"Of course. Did you hear about what happened at the -"

Lily and Hugo exchanged looks. Lily sat down next to the coat stand, resigning herself to the long wait. Hugo paced in front of the door. He jumped up and down several times. He paced some more then sat down next to Lily and fidgeted. Eventually, Hermione decided they'd better leave and herded them off to her car.

"Seatbelts on?" She asked, looking over her shoulder as she pulled into the street.

"Yes." They chorused, in the car Hugo's excitement grew. It was his first real protest. Something he was doing on his very own, with Lily of course, no grown-up's helping. The car ride dragged on and on, every red light was torture. Parking seemed to take forever and he didn't even want to put the money in the parking meter like he normally did. When The Leaky Cauldron finally appeared he let out the breath he'd been holding since they'd turned into the street. Lily patted his hand, "Almost there."

* * *

Okay, the next chapter might take me a bit longer to get up. Not sure about how to write the actual protest, though I think I know how I want it to end up. Any suggestions are more than welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

This little thing came out of it's own accord expecting to be a chapter of it's own. I'm a bit of a softie and didn't really want to disappoint it. Chapters like this have sensitive feelings, so leave kind reviews 

The protest will be in the next chapter, I promise!

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Much to Hugo's horror, Hannah Longbottom appeared as soon as they entered the tavern. She smiled warmly at them, "Good morning. Important business to attend to or do you have time for an old friend?" Lily hurried to wrap her arms around Hannah's middle, which seemed somewhat harder to do that last time. "Very important business." Hugo said before his mother could open her mouth. "But not too important." She added giving him a very significant look before turning to Hannah, who had managed to untangle herself from Lily. "Shouldn't you be off you're feet, you look exhausted."

"I like working, I just do morning shifts though. Neville completely freaks out if I work rush hour."

"Ron was like that with Rosie. He calmed down _a bit_ the second time..."

With a resigned sigh Hugo sat down on the floor, earning another scolding from his mother. Scowling he climbed up beside Lily who sat swinging on a bar stool, staring thoughtfully around the room, smiling whenever someone happened to catch her eye. Hugo watched her enviously; she was so calm. The anticipation building in him was like an enormous volcano, bubbling away in his stomach, he could feel the heat rising in his throat and soon it would erupt. They needed to get moving. He took to tugging his mother's sleeve, it kept him busy and he hoped, reminded her how important their business was.

"Stop it Hugo we'll leave when I'm ready." Hermione said pulling his hand away. Moments later it was back.

"Mum." He whined, "I want to go now."

"Sit still and stop pestering me we'll be going soon enough." She snapped and his hand dropped hastily. Idly he spun his stool left to right. Left to right. Left to right. The tavern blurred before him. Left to right. Left to right. _Why not all the way round?_ He spun forcefully, spinning, spinning, and spinning. He could see Lily's blur of red hair and the bright blue of his mothers jacket rushing past him. "Hugo! Would you stop it? If I have to ask you one more time to sit still we are going home. I mean it!" His mother's arm brought the world to an abrupt halt and he swayed as his head spun. "Serves him right if he's sick' Hermione muttered, but forced him to drink a glass of water and asked kindly if he was alright.

"I'm fine mum." He gulped down the water, arguing would take time, "Can we go now?"

Hermione sighed, "I suppose." She turned, smiling to Hannah, "We'll stop by on the way home."

"That'd be lovely."

Lily leaned over the counter to hug goodbye and slid off her stool, putting her hand in Hugo's. "Nervous?" She whispered as they headed out to the small courtyard.

"No." he lied, "you?" Lily shook her head, "nope. Well maybe a little. But just a teeny bit."

"Me too. Just a teeny bit too." Hugo conceded as his mother pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks. Hugo could never remember to pay attention to which ones she tapped, though he supposed it didn't matter until he had a wand he couldn't do it anyway. And it wasn't like they went by car very often. It was far more likely they'd go by floo. When he was older and had a want he'd be able to apparate so really, he'd never need to know.

Lily was glad to see Hugo's thoughts seemed to be on something other than the imminent protest. He got far too wound up about things, though she knew he would be fine once they started, she had to make sure he got there in one piece.

Unlike Hugo, she had thoroughly enjoyed the trip to Diagon Alley. She much preferred muggle transport to the floo network and loved listening to Neville's wife, who always had something nice to say. She also loved Diagon Alley, with its bustling crowds and new and exciting things to see. She held his hand tightly and led him through the archway after her aunt. "There now, Hugie. We're here."

The street was crowded with summer shoppers, darting in and out of stores, weighed down by bags, children and occasionally pets. People bartered with street venders, hassled looking mothers rounded up their children, school kids running around chasing each other or talking about the latest broom or what they would do at Hogwarts that year. So much was happening, so much to see. Deftly Hermione grabbed each of them by a hand and held on firmly as she wove her way through the crowd, nodding to the occasional acquaintances but she didn't stop. They passed the Owl Emporium where Hugo loved to go and beg for a pet and Quality Quidditch Supplies, where James could nearly always be found and Madam Malkin's, where no child went willingly. Lily smiled as they passed Gringotts as she always did, a special smile just for Uncle Bill. She lingered best she could as they were dragged past the ice-cream parlour but without Hugo's help it didn't work particularly well. They were finally released from Hermione's vice gripe when they stopped outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"You promise you'll stay right here?" Hermione demanded and once they'd promised faithfully not to move an inch unless entering the shop, she went off to Flourish and Blotts, looking back anxiously over her shoulder.

"Ready?" Lily asked smiling encouraging at Hugo. He nodded firmly taking the banner out of his backpack, "Let's do it."

* * *

And please review.


	5. Chapter 5

So I re-did this chapter, I'm still not sure if it's exactly how I'd like it but it's the best I can do right now. I was actuallty planning on reposting before many people had read the old one but the computer broke. Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

They stood on either side of one of the shop windows. Two small children, a banner strung between them that read 'Free The Pygmy Puffs'. A few of the passers-by shot them curious glances but nobody stopped.

Not to be discouraged Hugo began passionately explaining the horrors suffered by innocent pygmy puffs while Lily waved the banner every now and then and smiled at everyone. Eventually someone stopped, a teenage girl around James' age. She didn't stay long, just asked them their ages and told Hugo to join the debate club when he arrived at Hogwarts. Two guys Lily knew to be dorm-mates of Al's stopped next. Hugo scowled at their questions but she didn't mind explaining that yes they were from the Weasley family and no it wasn't a joke. After that every person who paused by the protest irritated Hugo, no one seemed to care about the maltreatment of purple balls of fluff, they just amused by what they seemed to think was a childish prank. Anger swelled in him and by the time a small crowd had drawn around the storefront he was about ready to explode. Then his father stuck his head out the shop door, he regarded Hugo for a few minutes before withdrawing. Hugo was ecstatic, it didn't matter that the crowd was mostly made up of Hogwarts students eager to see what would happen next. They finally had the attention of the evil, money-grubbing corporate… well the pygmy puffs would finally get justice.

A few moments later Uncle George's head appeared, looking thoroughly amused. He stepped out on to the doorstep and said in a loud, theatrical voice, "My, my so this is where my customers have all gone."

"Free the Pygmy Puff's" Hugo yelled, and some of the crowd echoed him, laughing. George looked like he desperately wanted to act it up, but he obviously knew how important this was to Hugo and refrained.

"Hugo, why don't you come in and we'll discuss terms."

Hugo glanced at Lily, as he contemplated the offer. She smiled to let him know it was up to him. She'd back him up as she always did.

He smiled back and turned to their uncle, "Okay, but if I'm not happy after…"

"You can come back out here and chain yourself to my doorway." Uncle George promised, a twinkle in his eye. "Ah there's your other half!" as he spotted Lily, and waved her over. "Now come inside, Roxy made brownies yesterday and I'm sure I can find you both one."

They followed him inside eagerly, "What on earth were you thinking Hugo?" Ron began angrily. George held up a hand, "Not now Ron, I need you to run the shop. These two are coming up to discuss terms." He led them upstairs and began to rummage around in the small kitchen.

"Now how can I make you happy about my treatment of Pygmy Puffs?" he asked setting a plate of chocolate brownies in front of them.

"Let them go." Hugo said immediately. "They shouldn't be kept in such a small cage…"

As Hugo rattled off his list of demands Lily dug into her slice of chocolaty goodness, she sighed blissfully, Roxanne seemed to be the cousin who'd inherited Grandma Weasley's skill in the kitchen. She finished all too soon, and because knew Uncle George valued his life too highly for him to offer another she slipped downstairs. Hugo would do his thing and she'd do hers.

She went up to the counter where Uncle Ron was muttering something that sounded like 'just like goddamnspew'. She wrapped her arms around his legs, "Don't be mad. We just want to do what's right." She said. Sighing, he picked her up and set her on the counter next to him, "Don't worry sweetie, I'm not too mad." He shook his head ruefully.

"He's so much like his mother." He murmured, more to himself than to her.

She spent the next ten minutes helping ring up sales, under strict supervision before wandering off to play in the store. By and by Hugo and George re-emerged, the former looking around nervously for his father. Spotting him calmly explaining the concept Canary Creams to some customers he sighed with relief and hurried over to Lily who was seated cross-legged on the floor surrounded by little purple fluff balls that were rolling excitedly around her. "Uncle George refused to let them go."

"Oh Hugo…" Lily laid a hand on his arm.

"Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean they can talk me round and convince me I'm wrong." He fumed. "We're not done yet Lily, whatever Uncle George might think."

"Okay," she acquiesced and the Pygmy Puffs bounced gratefully. Hugo looked at them sadly, would they never know freedom?

"Aren't they cute?" Lily nuzzled one gently, "I want one. I wonder if Daddy would let me."

"What for? They don't do anything except bounce."

"But they're adorable!"

Hugo shook his head, "sometimes you're such a girl." He muttered.

"So what are we going to do next?" she asked, continuing to stroke the purple fluff ball.

There was silence. She looked up just in time to see the flash of an idea appear in his eyes.

Hugo cast a furtive look around the shop. It was decently filled. A large, noisy group of students chatted in the middle of the room, his father was still with the customers debating over the merits of Canary Creams over U-No-Poo and a particularly miserable looking mother of three exuberant young boys was occupying Uncle George's attention.

Hugo glanced back at Lily who looked a little dubious.

"How?" her question made him pause but only for a moment, "Mum will understand." He said uncertainly, "She'll drive us home." He seemed to convince himself and stood up determinedly, picking up the cage, now filled with Pygmy Puffs. Shrugging, Lily followed suit, taking hold of one side so he didn't have to carry it alone. They edged towards the door, making sure to keep the group of students between them and the adults. They stopped abruptly when the door tinkled, and swung open to admit Rose and Albus. Both were eating an ice cream enthusiastically.

Hugo threw a panicked look at Lily and they attempted to hide the Pygmy Puffs behind them.

"What are you two doing?" Albus asked peering curiously over Hugo. He raised an eyebrow, "Pygmy Puffs? Don't tell me Uncle George gave all those to you?"

"Well not exactly…"Hugo replied evasively, glancing behind him to make sure they hadn't been noticed.

"Hugo Weasley, are you stealing Uncle George's pygmy puffs?" his sister's shrill voice rose above the chatter in the shop effectively silencing it.

"No! We're…. um we're…" He struggled to find the right word

"Liberating them?" a voice behind them suggested. The two children spun, wide-eyed.

"Now don't stare at me like I'm the devil incarnate. I'm far too holey for that." George said momentarily chuckling at his own joke before his face grew serious again.

"It seems I've underestimated you two. Come with me please. Rose? Al? I trust I can ask you to see the Pygmy Puff returned to their rightful place." with a disappointed look at his youngest niece and nephew he headed towards the stairs, Lily and Hugo trudged warily behind him.

* * *

Please review.


	6. Epilogue

This is the final chapter. It is dedicated to everyone who reviewed. Thanks so much, I really appreciate them. (If you haven't, it's not too late and I don't mind anonymous one-worded reviews!)

* * *

**Epilogue:**

"…HE HAS A CONSCIENCE! I HAPPEN TO THINK IT'S A GOOD THING!" His mother's angry voice floated up to where Hugo sat huddled in the stairway. He hated it when his parents fought, especially when he was the cause. It'd been going on for a while, it'd either be resolved soon or his Dad would be sleeping on the couch for a long time.

"NOT WHEN HE ENDS UP DOING STUPID THINGS. LIKE STEALING. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING??" His father yelled back, then suddenly his voice seemed to sag, "Letting them loose in Diagon Alley like that, all alone. I know you want him to be just like you…"

"I was not with out qualms I assure you Ronald but Ginny and I discussed the matter and…"

"Oh so now my baby sister has more say in my kids life that I do?" His voice rose again

"Are you mad I let him protest against the shop or that I left him alone?"

"What if something had happened? There are still evil people out there."

"I know, I know, but he wanted to go so badly..." The anger was all gone now, but just to be sure Hugo snuck down and peeked through the kitchen door.

He went up to bed with their image stuck in his mind. His father's arms wrapped tightly around her, her head resting on his shoulder. They'd looked so tired.

A while later Hermione tiptoed into Hugo's bedroom and found, as she'd suspected, he was wide-awake

"Didn't go the way you wanted?" She asked lying down next to him so she could wrap her arms around him. He snuggled, "No not really. Uncle George is going to fix up a special Pygmy Puff run for them. And he said they'll give the pet guides away for free but…"

"You wanted them free?"

"No body cares about the maltreatment of the poor little things." He mumbles sadly.

"Nobody used to care about the maltreatment of House Elves and look where they are now. They have their own representatives at the Ministry, the right to choose clothes as well as numerous other things to ensure their wellbeing and happiness.

It takes awhile for these things to work. You're still very young, you need to learn a lot about these sorts of things. You know stealing the pygmy puffs was wrong don't you?"

"Yeah Uncle George talked to us about that. I don't like it when he doesn't smile." He sniffed.

"Uncle George never stops smiling for long, don't worry. You'll learn and the fact you care does you great credit."

"But still I thought…I wanted it to go differently"

"The pygmy puff's will be happy now, that's the important thing."

"Yeah, yeah you're right." He brightened visibly, "Did you see how small the cages those poor owls were in, I bet they don't get let out enough."

"At the Owl Emporium?" Hermione asked with a bemused smile.

"Of course, I need to talk to Lily." He sat up hurriedly. She pushed him back down gently, and pulled the covers over him, "She'll be at Grandma's tomorrow, right now you need to sleep." She kissed his forehead and left the room to his mumbled goodnight.

* * *

-That's all folks, at least for this story. Hugo and Lily's adventures will continued in a story called The Harassment of The House Elves or something like that. Anyway, lots of crazy Hugo schemes, new friends, protective siblings and Lily even gets a little vengeful. **BUT** I wont be posting it till after NaNoWrimo is finnished.

**EDIT: BETHY-** i had my fingers crossed. Frank is way cuter and way cooler!


End file.
